


Větry Lorathské

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ancient History, Approaching death, Blind Boash, Cults, Decay, Gen, Hiding, Islands, Labyrinth - Freeform, Loneliness, Lorath, Old Age, Sea, The Free Cities (ASoIaF), Wind - Freeform, abandoned, fall - Freeform, ruin
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Myšlenky posledné kněžky kultu Boashe.





	Větry Lorathské

Zde dávají dobrou noc.

A tahle jedna, tahle žena,

naslouchá jejich lkání

v průrvach bludiště,

na slaném skálí,

od žáru dračích lordů rozteklém,

trosky miznoucí do ztracena,

jaká to bezmoc.

Ty šeptané ztráty, neodvratnost zmaru,

slzavý příboj bušící opodál,

jeho ozvěna nese se jeskyní,

neboť vše je zde propojeno

a všichni venku zmateni,

tak několik našlo si praděno,

tak několik z nich labyrint schoval,

před žhnoucí pomstou rozlíceného davu.

Tihle jedni našli ostrovy v opuštění,

nezalekli pověr, poznali, že jsou čisté

odhalili taje chodeb v podzemí,

na troskách stvořili rovnosti útočiště

a učili odloučení od mrzké pasti „já“.

Tohle vyhnanství je jejich odměna.

Zajisté, nebyli bez viny a chyb,

Úpadek rozežíral jako moře útes,

ale takovýhle osud, čirý úděs.

Ať si venku místo kněžích mají tedy krále.

Krále ulic, ryb a žně, ve Valyrijském područí

zaslepeni vínem, světlem,

taky jednou padnou, proradné jsou oči.

Boash byl beze zraku a cestu znal,

stezky bludiště těmhle několika ukázal

a těm ostatním ne.

A přece všechno marné, marné je.

Pouhé oddálení.

Tahle žena naslouchá lkání větru,

lkání chladných vln pouze,

už žádnému jinému hlasu,

ni rytmu vlastní bosé chůze.

Zbývá poslední na Lorassyonu prastarém,

poslední věrná neviditelným znalostem,

poslední kněžka s žíněnou kapucí.

A vítr téhle jedné sametově šeptá,

že již i pro ni dlouhá noc přichází.


End file.
